<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>call me in the afternoon [vid] by pollyrepeat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305165">call me in the afternoon [vid]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat'>pollyrepeat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Cloverfield Paradox (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wonder what it's like to be stuck in a small living space with a handful of people for far too long while an unimaginable and deadly threat insinuates itself into your life.</p><p>Anyway: Ava, in two worlds at once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>call me in the afternoon [vid]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Cloverfield Paradox is horror in space! It is also Gugu Mbatha-Raw being talented and beautiful in space. Content warnings for bright, flashing lights, and some violence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Password: <strong>clover</strong></p><p>
  <a href="https://vimeo.com/400096378">Watch on Vimeo.</a> Downloads are available via the Vimeo link in original/highest upload quality.
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/profile">Transformative Works Policy</a>
</p><p>Music: Call Me in the Afternoon, by Half Moon Run. <a href="https://genius.com/Half-moon-run-call-me-in-the-afternoon-lyrics">Lyrics</a>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been on my back-burner since June 2019 but last week exposed all the fault lines at my place of work and I spent several evenings self-isolating in my apartment while vidding in a state of mind-altering, all-consuming fury. So now it's done!</p><p>My dearest wish is that someone will watch this and finally write the fan fiction of my dreams, which is a million words about Ava at the end of the world.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>